Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{3} \times 4\dfrac{4}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{16}{3} \times \dfrac{24}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{16 \times 24}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{384}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{128}{5}$ $ = 25 \dfrac{3}{5}$